monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ici Wolffang
Ici Wolffang is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the artic werewolves, and a student at Monster High. She is a character by Worldsokayest. Please do not edit this unless you are simply fixing a typo or formatting. Character Personality Ici is a "cool ghoul", some might say. She loves to simply chill out and talk, but she also loves to run and work up a sweat. She's a bit competitive-if her team loses at casketball, she will get absolutely infuriated. She has a very short fuse, and the slightest of things will tick her off. However, with the help of Skully Tilage, her anger issues have gotten better, and she is much better at calming down. While sometimes coming off cold, Ici is actually a very nice person inside, and her best friends can prove this. She can be very messy, and sometimes a bit gross. When she or her friends are in danger, she will transform and protect herself/them. She is very tough, and can sometimes hold a grudge. Appearance Ici has white, almost grey, fur, with sharp, pierced ears sticking out of her messy, choppy, short blue-and-dark-blue hair. She has bangs, also choppy, covering her eyebrows. She has grey eyes with just a hint of light blue in them, She has long, dark lashes, and a touch of smokey black/dark grey eyeshadow on her top and bottom lid. She wears dark red lipstick, and has sharp fangs that stick out of her mouth. She wears a big black choker around her neck with a silver skull on it. She also wears a chain necklace under her choker. She wears black gloves. She has on a long sleeve crop top, with black lining around the neckline and a light blue ice-crystal pattern on it. She wears a black faux-fur vest over it. She wears a black belt, with silver studs on it and two silver chains hanging off the side. She wears low-waisted black pants with a silver "scale" pattern on it, and black peep-toe platform shoes with a silver crescent moon on the sides. Abilities Ici has most standard werewolf abilities, and some unique to her. Skillset *'Enhanced Smelling':' '''She has a strong sense of smell just like a regular wolf, as well as other canine beings. Because of this, she can easily detect scents from far away and recognize them. *'Enhanced''' Hearing:'' Ici and all werewolves have a superb sense of hearing. *'Enhanced Strength': Ici is very strong, and has more strength then most monsters. *'Enhanced''' Speed: Ici has extreme speed, due to being a werewolf. *'Polymorphism': Ici can shapeshift/transform into a full-on wolf. *'Athleticism': She is extremely athletic, and takes on the full power of athleticism, including her enhanced powers. *'Rapid Claw Growth: '''While most werewolves have hair that grows rapidly, Ici has claws that grow rapidly. She often has to clip and file them, but they will grow back to the same length in a few days. Her claws also get very sharp very fast, and if she forgets to file them, she can often accidentally cut herself, or other monsters with them. *'High Pain Tolerance: '''While it's unknown if it's because she's a werewolf or not, Ici can tolerate high levels of pain, levels that most monster's can't. She isn't easily hurt, and small cuts (like paper cuts) or things like stubbed toes are not painful at all to her. Relationships Family Ici has a mixed relationship with her family. She isn't too fond of her mom, who dislikes Ici's attitude, and the way she dresses. They still maintain a somewhat good relationship, however. She has a much better relationship with her dad, who is more positive about Ici and the way she acts and dresses. Friends Ici is best friends with Skully Tilage. Despite having very different personalites, the two get along very well, and are together very often. She is pretty good friends with Deuce Gorgon, and often chills and plays casketball with him. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue and Toralei Stripe, but does not agree with the latter's mean and petty attitude and her actions. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Worldsokayest's Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Females Category:Original Characters